Blowjobs and Milkshakes
by 4pollos
Summary: Teenager AU. Toki experiences some firsts. Skwisgaar/Toki.


Unrelated to Attending Fuckface Academy. Because I can't have just _one _alternate, teenager universe. This fic is dedicated to me because I never got _my _goddamn milkshake. Also this might be a little squicky considering their ages, so be wary of that.

* * *

For his fourteenth birthday Pickles had given Toki a baggie of weed and a clap on his back. With tears in his eyes Pickles had told him he was a man now, ruffled his hair and flounced off to Toki's friend Nathan's side, the two of them walking away from Toki's front porch together. All of Toki's friends were much older than him, but the first (though not the dearest) had been Pickles, whom Toki had met through his father's church when they were both younger. A four year age difference between them, Pickles had picked on Toki until he saw bruises on Toki's arms and scars leaking under the sleeves of his shirt and their relationship shifted. Through Pickles Toki had met a variety of really cool people: Nathan, Pickles's secret boyfriend and quarterback of the local high school's football team; Murderface, a derelict who owned a motorcycle that seemed to be perpetually on its last leg; Dick Knubbler, whom Toki suspected to be Murderface's own secret boyfriend and last (but _definitely_ not least) Skwisgaar, Toki's best friend and simultaneous sworn enemy.

Circumstances prevented Toki from cracking into the drug for a few months after his birthday but he found opportunity when his parents left for some weeklong church thing, leaving Toki an empty fridge, ten dollars for food and a long list of chores. After he heard the key turn in his front door's lock he leapt off the couch and padded in socked feet towards the phone in the kitchen, biting his tongue to keep from squealing with excitement. He called Skwisgaar.

"Helloes," came Skwisgaar's drawl through the phone line. Toki bit his lip harder, his lips crawling into a smile despite his best efforts.

"Mines parents ams gone," Toki whispered into the phone, speaking fast. He had a hand over the receiver and his eyes darted around, expecting his parents to crawl out from the walls like spiders and punish him for this discrepancy.

"Ands?"

"I still gots de weed from Pickle; comes over and helps me smokes it?" Toki's parents had an older style of phone, one with a chord, and he twisted his finger in it as he spoke.

There was a pause before Skwisgaar responded, voice distorted and crackly due to the phone. "Ja, I has nothingks betters to does," he said. "I'ms just leavingks mines English tutors homes, sos I wills bes there shortinglys."

"Okey dokeys," Toki said. Skwisgaar hung up the phone. Toki put it on the receiver and went upstairs to retrieve the weed. He had hidden it inside of a pillowcase inside of a shoebox inside of a cardboard box labeled _Winter Clothes_, something his parents would never check, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning as he pulled the baggie from the pillowcase. He hoped Skwisgaar would have rolling papers or whatever on him because Toki didn't have that, only the weed. He went downstairs and laid on the couch, putting the baggie on his chest and feeling giddy to have it so close to his face in his home. He felt a little high already. He turned on the television and changed the channel from some religious network to cartoons, watching them and waiting for Skwisgaar.

It took a show and a half for Skwisgaar to knock on the doorway. He had a rhythmic way of knocking, less so Toki would know it was him and more so because it was Skwisgaar's style to make rhythm in everything. Toki answered the door with the baggie clutched in one hand, the smile regenerating on his face. Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and pushed past Toki to get in the door, toeing out of his Converse, as wearing shoes wasn't allowed in Toki's house.

"Gives to me dat," Skwisgaar said when he straightened up, gesturing for the baggie. Toki gave it to him. Toki had to crane his neck to look at Skwisgaar, coming eyelevel with his collarbones. At seventeen Skwisgaar was taller than most men Toki knew, and Toki was yet to hit a good growth spurt.

"I doesn't has anything to smokes it with," Toki said. He frowned.

Skwisgaar shrugged, holding the baggie to his face to look at the contents. "Dat's okay," he said. "I has rollings papers and a lighters. C'mon." Skwisgaar turned in the direction of Toki's living room and motioned for Toki to follow him. Toki did, trailing behind him as an eager puppy would.

They sat cross-legged on the fancy carpet his parents had in the middle of his living room floor, facing each other, their knees almost touching but not quite. He watched Skwisgaar's deft hands move over the rolling papers and the weed, stuffing it inside and licking the joint when he finished. He held it in one hand and lit it with the other, his lighter a cheap and plain black thing, then held it to his lips, sucking in. He held the smoke in for a while before exhaling. "Just likes dat, ja? You wants to trys it?"

"Yeah!" Toki said. He leaned forward, maybe a bit too eager, and Skwisgaar held the joint to his mouth, telling Toki to suck on it, hold it in his lungs until he said to release it, and then to release it a few seconds later. Toki coughed the smoke out, eyes and lungs burning, a strange taste forming in his mouth and a thick smell clouding his nostrils. Skwisgaar laughed.

"Trys again," Skwisgaar said. He gave the joint to Toki and Toki did, taking another experimental huff. It went smoother this time, though not by much, and he gave it back to Skwisgaar.

"I ams was expectings it to bes easier," Toki said, furrowing his brow. He cocked his head at Skwisgaar.

"Nothingks ams easy de first times," Skwisgaar said. He tipped his head back and blew smoke out slow, the substance twisting around itself as it floated towards Toki's ceiling and eventually disappeared. Toki watched it, feeling the effect of the high start to sink in, mesmerized. "Dat's just life. Heres." He held the joint to Toki again, this time putting his other hand on the back of Toki's head, eliciting goosebumps from Toki's skin. Toki sucked in and this time did not cough. He was starting to enjoy it.

"How ams yours English tutorings goings?" Toki asked, eyes lidded and unfocused on Skwisgaar's face, as Skwisgaar withdrew. He took a long time in removing his hand from the back of Toki's neck, his fingers wading through the strands of Toki's hairs.

"Goods," Skwisgaar said. He laughed. "De teacher ams reals sexies. Lots of tongues work but no English." He sniggered at his own pun; Toki rolled his eyes.

"Yous shoulds tries harder," Toki insisted. He leaned in closer to Skwisgaar. "Nots just screws your English tutors! You ams goings to fails out of school."

"Silly littles Toki, I doesn't _needs _school," Skwisgaar said. He poked Toki on the nose, sneering. "I's goingks to bes de fastest guitar players alive."

"Yeahs, _rights_," Toki said. "Ands Pickle ams goings to become president and Murderface ams liking girls."

Skwisgaar laughed, this low and pleasant sound that caused warmth to spread in Toki's midsection. So far, being high was nice, everything feeling loose and relaxed. Skwisgaar was in the possession of the joint and took a drag before letting his body fall onto the carpet, unfolding and stretching his legs. Toki scrambled to get out of the way and crawled on hands and knees closer to Skwisgaar's face, inhaling the smoke he exhaled before falling to the ground himself. This was great. The only problem was this nagging hunger that was creeping up and wrapping around his midsection, a hunger that could be filled only with something thick and frothy and chocolate. Something like a milkshake. He plucked the joint from Skwisgaar's fingers, inhaled as much as his body would allowed, blew smoke against Skwisgaar's cheekbones and put the joint back in Skwisgaar's fingers.

Skwisgaar pulled his phone out and fucked around on it until it was emitting scratchy music, an obscure thrash metal song that was way too loud and not that good. He put his phone on the carpet and slid it farther behind their heads until it spun out from his fingertips, out of reach. He dragged his hands down through the carpet and folded them underneath his head. Toki propped himself up on his elbow, body long beside Skwisgaar's.

"So hows ams baby schools," Skwisgaar said. He smiled like he was proud of himself for making that joke. Skwisgaar was a junior in high school; Toki was in the eighth grade.

"Ams sucks," Toki said. "Ams easy."

"Yous too smarts for American schools," Skwisgaar said. He turned his head towards Toki, a stray strand of hair falling in this weird way across his neck. "Us Scandinavians. We ams useds to superiors edukateshuns."

"You's moves here when you's like," Toki said, taking a pause to comb over his own brain for that piece of information, "sevens."

Skwisgaar, who had been in the process of taking a drag, blew all the smoke out. Toki leaned in and opened his mouth, lapping at the wisps with his tongue, though he couldn't remember directing his body to do it. Skwisgaar raised a hand up and wrapped it in Toki's hair, tugged him down. "Listens," he said, their faces close, noses near touching enough that Toki's tingled with anticipation, "oh, fucks, I forgets whats which I says." He let go of Toki's hair and laughed what was left in his lungs out.

"You sucks _so much _sometimes," Toki said, his face heating up. He rubbed at his cheeks to make it stop, his skin malleable and soft beneath his fingers. He touched Skwisgaar's cheekbones to see if they felt the same and Skwisgaar swatted his hand away without comment. "Why's yous comes over and gets high with me if yous don'ts even likes me?"

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing, only held the joint to Toki's lips. Toki made a face as he inhaled and Skwisgaar only laughed, this soft and strange laugh. Toki had seen Skwisgaar high before, none of this behavior unusual for him. "Babies," Skwisgaar said, bringing the joint back to his own mouth. He narrowed his eyes while he inhaled and then moved his hand off to the side, flicking ash onto Toki's parents' carpet.

"Whatsever," Toki said, and he flounced forward, his chest hitting Skwisgaar, one of his forearms pining Skwisgaar's wrist to the carpet and the other caught around Skwisgaar's armpit. The hunger in his midsection had returned, his stomach painfully empty, and squashing his intestines seemed like the best solution to this problem. He swung his feet around, pivoting his body, so that he could arch his toes on the floor between Skwisgaar's legs.

"Toki," Skwisgaar said. There was no particular sense of alarm in his voice. "De fucks ams you doingks."

"If you gets for mes a milkshake," Toki said, draping his body over Skwisgaar's chest even further, "I wills probablies sucks yous dick."

He jerked when he realized what he'd said. He'd been beating off to Skwisgaar for months now but not because he was _attracted _to him, but because the anger that rose whenever he thought of him made for good boners. Wait. He paused his body in its functioning and floundering, trying to find a comfortable position on top of Skwisgaar. It had not occurred to him before that moment that thoughts of Skwisgaar and the boners might be related. His chest on Skwisgaar's chest, his body resumed functioning and floundering, and Toki deflated, his forehead dropping to the floor. He was caught between Skwisgaar's neck and his shoulder, his hair in Toki's mouth and eyes.

"Wills you?" Skwisgaar wasn't reacting to Toki, just lying on the floor with his hair circling his head and his arms to the side, the forgotten joint burning between his fingers. "Wills you reallies gives to me de blowjobs if I buys you de milkshakes?"

"Yeahs," Toki said through a mouthful of Skwisgaar's hair and into the carpet.

"Huh," Skwisgaar said. Toki felt something against his thigh twitch and tried not to think about that. "Wells. Dat ams. Temptingks."

"Just gets for me a milkshake!" Toki said. He balled a fist and tried to beat it against the carpet, kicking his legs out, but instead his hand slammed into Skwisgaar's wrist and his foot into Skwisgaar's calf. Skwisgaar yowled with pain and reacted then, wrestling out from under Toki and rolling him onto his back, both of them grunting and panting as they tried to get the upper hand. Toki had superior strength but Skwisgaar had agility and the element of surprise and he pinned Toki to the ground with long fingers around Toki's thick wrists, straddling Toki's stomach, his knees on either side. Toki craned his neck and tried to convince himself he didn't like the way Skwisgaar looked like this, hair messy and everywhere, shirt rumpled and half-tucked behind his belt buckle, the heavy heat of his crotch pressing into Toki's naval.

"Blowjobs," Skwisgaar said.

"Milkshakes," Toki countered.

"Blowjobs first." Skwisgaar smiled this toothy smile.

"Noes," Toki said. He gnashed his teeth, thrashed his head, bucked his hips, trying to get free. "I says you gets me milkshakes and _den _I sucks yous dick."

Skwisgaar moved Toki's arm over so he could hold both of his wrists with one hand, using the heel of the other to support himself as he changed positions, now sitting on Toki's stomach with his legs crossed off to the side. Toki thrust his torso forward, causing Skwisgaar to slide off and fall on his back in an inverse position that Toki was laying in.

"Don't fucks with me," Toki said as he came to a sitting position. Skwisgaar matched him and they swung their legs around, sitting Indian-style opposite each other, their hair and shirts disarrayed from tussling, both red in the face.

"_Fines_," Skwisgaar said. He made to get up but Toki wrapped his fingers around Skwisgaar's belt loop, keeping him in place, his knees bent with the lift-off. It didn't look comfortable. "Whats?"

"Hows I knows you doesn't drives off and not brings me back de milkshakes?" Toki asked, screwing his face up in his best approximation of a puppy-dog look.

Skwisgaar gaped at him. "Why woulds I passes up a blowjobs?" Skwisgaar asked. He seemed truly and deeply perplexed.

Toki thought for a few minutes. "Because…it comes from Toki?" he said, extending the pout into his voice as well.

Skwisgaar sighed. "Idiots," he said, and he ripped Toki's hand from his belt loop. He stood up straight, his knees popping. Toki fell into them, the bridge of his nose hitting bone. "If you ams so concerned, why doesn't you just comes with me?"

"Yous driving scares me," Toki said into the fabric of Skwisgaar's pants. "Honestlies," he added, as if that would lessen the insult.

"Fines, whatsevers, I doesn't cares." Skwisgaar walked off and Toki fell again, this time catching the edge of the couch with his closed eyes. "Bes backs in likes thirty minutes with yous milksakes." Toki listened to the sound of Skwisgaar putting his shoes back on and walking out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Toki got on the couch and resumed watching cartoons. He found he enjoyed them a lot more while stoned, and with his parents gone, he was able to react to them, laughing or shrieking at appropriate times. He kept the baggie of weed, now a little less full, on his chest, fiddling with it while he watched the cartoons. He threw it up and catched it, rolled it on his chest, nuzzled it on his face, stuck his fingers into the feel it, rubbed it between his fingers. It was closer to an hour before Skwisgaar returned, coming into the house without knocking since nobody had locked it behind him, a large bag in his hands. He took his Converse off and kicked them in the general direction of the shoe rack before walking over to Toki in the living room, sitting on the couch in front of Toki's body and taking something from the bag. He handed it to Toki, who took an experimental sip from a huge Styrofoam cup with a thick red straw.

"Wowee," Toki said. He sucked on the straw with gusto before continuing to talk. "Yous even gets me de chocolate."

"Ja," Skwisgaar said. He pulled another huge Styrofoam cup for himself; Toki heard ice clash into each other as Skwisgaar swirled it around before raising it to his own lips. He kept pulling things out of the bag like some sort of stoned Santa Claus: three cartons of chicken nuggets for Toki, two cheeseburgers for himself, apple slices with caramel, four cartons of fries to be split between them.

Toki popped the lid off of his milkshake and took a fry, dipping it into the froth. "So abouts de blowjob," he said, because he guessed it had been a serious request.

"Doesn't worries about it," Skwisgaar said. His attention was on the cartoons playing across Toki's television screen, something happy and childish that had Skwisgaar rapt. "Just enjoys yous milkshake."

"Skwisgaar…" Toki said. He sat up on the couch, moving the food that had been resting on his chest so that it was in his lap. "Does you…does something nice for Toki?" He said the words as slow as he could, not even believing them.

"Noes!" Skwisgaar said. He whipped his head around to glare at Toki. "I wants food too, ja? Always gets de munchies when ams high." He scoffed and took a huge bite of cheeseburger to prove his point, lettuce sticking out from beneath his lips.

Toki waited until Skwisgaar had chewed and swallowed, their eyes locked, before surging forward and jamming their lips against each other's. Toki's first kiss, imperfect and sloppy in its execution, totally perfect in every other regard. Skwisgaar pulled his head back, his eyes wide.

"You doesn't likes it?" Toki asked. He cocked his head and, his mouth now feeling lonely, reinserted the straw between his lips to drink some more of his milkshake.

"Not dats," Skwisgaar said. He licked his lips. "Just didn'ts know you knews whats ams kissingks."

Toki shoved him. "Fucks you!"

Skwisgaar shoved him back, miscellaneous food falling to the floor between them as they shoved each other back and forth. Toki made sure to arch backwards and settle his milkshake safely on the table beside the couch before bouncing back and wrapping both of his hands in Skwisgaar's hair, propelling them both back into the couch. Skwisgaar took hold of both of Toki's shoulders and flipped him over, the both of them rolling off the couch and then a few more times on the floor, rolling and tussling until Toki's back hit the entertainment stand that held his television. They rolled the other way until Toki tangled their legs so they couldn't roll anymore, struggling to assert himself into a position on top of Skwisgaar. He sat up on him and pinned his wrists to the ground, feeling smug for flipping the positions of earlier.

"We should gets high more often," Skwisgaar said.

"This ams only de first time, ams not likes we only does it a few times before now," Toki said.

"Whatsever," Skwisgaar said. He curved his body upward and flopped back down on the carpet. "I was gonna kisses you, you stupid dildoes," he said, his turn to pout.

"Oh, lets me help with dat." Toki leaned down and joined their mouths together in a short nip. "Betters?" he asked, hovering inches from Skwisgaar's face.

"You's a tease," Skwisgaar said, narrowing his eyes at Toki and trying to kiss him again. Toki only leaned back further and shrugged. "Comes here," Skwisgaar said, sounding irate and rolling his eyes. His hands twitched under Toki's hold. "Please?" he tried. Toki only shook his head, his hair swinging back and forth.

"Not tills you says please," Toki said in a sing-song voice.

"I just dids," Skwisgaar said.

"Oh. Sorries. We sits here like this for a little whiles," Toki said. He swung his legs around to the other side of Skwisgaar, keeping his wrists pinned to the ground, so that he could see the television. "Gees, I sure wishes I had my milkshake," he said. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face, no matter how hard he tried. "Maybe if you brings it to me I sucks you dick?"

Skwisgaar sighed and hit his head into the ground. "Yous gotta gets ups of me so I gets you de milkshake," Skwisgaar said. "Den you sucks my dick, whatsever."

"'Kay." Toki got off of Skwisgaar, certain that he had won whatever game they had just played, though the game had no rules, no clearly defined beginning or ending, and no definite victor. Skwisgaar got up from the floor, brushed himself off, and did indeed get Toki his milkshake, putting it in Toki's outstretched hands before folding himself beside Toki on the floor. He leaned into him with his shoulder, one of his knees drawn up with his forearm resting on top of it, the other leg long and extended towards the wall. Toki dropped his head on Skwisgaar's shoulder and drank from his milkshake, watching the television.

"Yous gonna sucks my dick or whats?" Skwisgaar asked, turning his head to look at Toki.

"After dis episodes," Toki said as the opening credits of a cartoon he didn't know began to roll. "And afters dis milkshakes, of course. My mouths be nice and cool and chocolately for yous dick."

"I don'ts—whats? In whats universes does dat make sense?" Skwisgaar looked at Toki while he spoke, and Toki smiled, but kept his eyes on the television screen.

"Just waits," Toki said. Aware Skwisgaar was looking at him he took the straw out of his milkshake and slurped the chocolate off of it, raising it up so what remained in the straw could drip on his tongue, lowering it into his mouth to suck from the end. "It'll bes good, I promise." He stuck the straw back in the milkshake and between his lips.

It took Toki fifteen minutes to finish his milkshake, which was also the same amount of time it took for the cartoon to finish, as it was one of the shorter ones. Toki chucked the empty Styrofoam cup behind him and turned towards Skwisgaar, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoving him to the floor with a fierce, strong kiss. He did, indeed, suck his dick, leaving a trail of kisses through Skwisgaar's shirt until getting to his belt and unlocking it, unzipping his pants with a curious and scientific approach. Skwisgaar made these little whines in the back of his throat while Toki licked the underside of his shaft. Toki bit his tongue; this was weird. He wasn't very good, taking the head in his mouth and then a few more inches, but Skwisgaar balled his hands in Toki's hair and groaned regardless. Toki approached the act like eating a lollipop, alternating between long and languid licks and slow and pensive sucks, jerking off what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand. Skwisgaar came hard, viscous and bitter in Toki's mouth, and Toki couldn't stop himself from pulling back and spitting into his hand.

"Gross," he said, sticking his tongue out. He wiped his hand on his shirt and pawed at his tongue, trying to get the taste off. "Ruins de chocolates taste," he said.

"You big babies," Skwisgaar said. He sat up and pulled Toki towards him by the front of his shirt. "You wants me to do yous?" he asked, dropping his voice in this seductive manner that succeeded in making Toki laugh more than get turned on.

Toki shrugged. "Maybe just yous hand," he said. Skwisgaar nodded and rammed his mouth against Toki's, the hand not holding his shirt dropping between their laps and into Toki's pants. Toki bucked when he felt Skwisgaar's fingers, long and cool to the touch, graze his dick. Toki, a fourteen year old boy discovering sex for the first time, did not last long; within minutes of the first touch he was cumming inside of his boxers and Skwisgaar was breathing half-laughter against his mouth, their eyes closed and eyelashes fluttering against each other's cheeks.

"I gotta thanks Pickle," was the first thing that came to Toki's mind as Skwisgaar pulled his hand back and rolled his head up, their foreheads pressed into each other's.

"Whys?" Skwisgaar asked. He moved to hold Toki with both of his arms.

"'Cause getting high ams awesome."

Skwisgaar nodded, his forehead seesawing against Toki's own. "Onlies with you, Tokis," he said. "Onlies you."


End file.
